


没有事先张扬的手冲事件

by Pupalia403



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupalia403/pseuds/Pupalia403
Summary: 大概算pwp小白且雷
Relationships: Tei/赵灿衡
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

“我也想去美国😭”  
赵灿衡飞速敲下这句评论发送出去。在看了tei新发的Ins以后心里有点不是滋味，海外工作行程他一向都是跟着去的，然而这次因为和自己的工作安排撞车只好作罢。  
我只是嫉妒他可以去到处吃汉堡罢了！赵灿衡这么嘀咕着，又把头埋到被子里深吸了一口气，而我只能因为工作在这里节食…啊…被子里怎么都是金镐京的味道…

好想他，好想他，好想他。露在被子外的耳朵尖早被绯红色染透。他像快要落败的战士死守着最后一道防线迟迟不愿意对自己松口，但是在金镐京，他的经纪人，他的好朋友，和他共享一张床的室友离开这个家五天八个小时36分钟以后，赵灿衡终于只能对自己承认他想他想到不行，他渴望他到只是闻被子上那个人的味道就全身发烫，想念对方在熟睡时无意搭上他身体的手臂，想念侧躺时对方颈肩和胸口圈出的那块可以让他安睡的区域，想念背对着对方时吹在他耳后的鼻息…每天晚上赵灿衡困得眼皮打架也舍不得放任自己睡着，就是为了在熄灯后的黑暗中悄悄地品尝这些“小糖果”，甚至期待更多的肢体接触。而进入睡眠的金镐京每次都给足了福利，不是搭个手就是翘个腿，有时候醒来发现自己成了人形抱枕的赵灿衡嘴角都已经快压不下去了还要假装不爽地推醒枕边人抱怨他睡姿不雅观，而金镐京总是露出欠打咧嘴笑说着都睡一张床了还那么生分干嘛。  
我一直不敢承认，其实我想一直一直，一天也不间断地和你睡在同一张床上。

赵灿衡翻了个身随手抓过一件衣物——这是金镐京去美国前匆匆换下的家居服，他一直没舍得洗。只是在他从衣服堆里抓出这件时，一片面积不大的白色布料从当中掉落下来。  
“…？”反应过来那是什么以后赵灿衡脸色再度涨红，嘴里碎碎念着“脏鬼”“邋遢大王”的同时又心虚似的抓住那条内裤。  
很干净，没有怪味，但多少有一些使用过的痕迹。赵灿衡一手把那块布料贴在了自己脸上，一手向下摸索着伸进宽松的裤腰。窗帘没有拉，卧室门也没有关，他舍不得离开床铺上被气味包裹着的小小一方天地，只好紧闭着眼睛抵御那种羞耻感。  
嫌家居短裤太碍事，赵灿衡自暴自弃般地两下把它蹬到脚踝，手上的动作自在了起来。  
“金镐京…镐京…”他把内裤包裹在已经被挑逗得兴致勃勃的阴茎上下摩擦，好像远在美利坚的人正穿着这条内裤和他厮磨下体，抚慰着他身体的手也是那个人的手…顶端的前列腺液已经把那条可怜的布料蹭得有些斑驳。赵灿衡悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到这画面一时被刺激得忍不住拱起了腰，眼角也反射性地湿润了起来，好爽…龟头在被镐京的内裤摩擦着…他瞟了一眼卧室大开的门，这时候要是镐京进来看到了会怎么想呢，每天和他同床的室友正变态地拿他的内裤自慰，还把内裤蹭得乱七八糟的。赵灿衡的羞耻感因为这一番联想到达了顶峰，双腿和脚趾像是为了抵御失控的快感般夹紧，手上的动作却越来越快。

“我会去没有你的地方，没有我们的地方，以后一定会，啦啦啦啦啦啦啦…”  
赵灿衡猛地从欲望中被拽回，反应了两秒才意识到是自己的手机响了。被打断了当然有点不爽，但电话还是要接，他看也没看直接抓来按下接听。  
“喂…”声音沙哑得把自己吓了一跳。  
“灿衡啊，在干嘛呢？”愉悦的声音从听筒里传来，恰巧是他所幻想着自慰的对象。  
灿衡紧急地清了清喉咙试图让自己听起来清醒一点，然后回答“我…正午睡呢，被你吵醒了。”  
“什么啊这都几点了，是晚上太想我了所以都不睡觉吗？”  
赵灿衡被哽了一下，心说可不是想你么，一边想着你，一边躺在你的衣服旁边，用你的内裤打手枪呢。  
脑内跑火车的时候对面已经开始关心他最近的工作和生活如何了，见他不回应，忍不住发出疑问，“赵灿衡？”

赵灿衡被叫得一个激灵，脑子里冒出一个诡异的想法。  
“镐京现在有空吗，陪我聊聊天吧。”说着话，一手又开始了刚才被打断的事。  
“可以是可以，现在刚好没在拍摄，但是你别总走神儿啊。”  
“我没有…”赵灿衡喘息渐重，听筒里传来的声音像催情剂，让他再次兴奋起来。  
“别睡了灿衡，你那边拍摄应该结束了吧？如果我没记错是昨天？”  
“呼…对，昨天结束。”赵灿衡小心控制着自己的呼吸，突然冒出无厘头的一句，“我去美国找你怎么样？”  
对面好像有点无奈似的，“你少折腾了，既然拍摄完就好好休息多吃点东西，瘦得都要倒了，我不在也要好好照顾自己啊。”  
可是…“想你了。”他用极低的，带着欲望的潮湿声音说出这句话，像是想要对方知道又害怕他听清。  
“下次会让你一起来的，不耽误你自己工作的前提下，而且我也快回去了。”也不知道有没有听到那几个字，金镐京还是说出了类似安慰的话，随后威胁道，“等我回家要是看见你没胖回来一点要你好看。”  
“要…惩罚我吗？”  
“怎么一副很期待的样子？”  
是啊，赵灿衡想象着关于“惩罚”的一切，将手机免提打开放在耳边，空闲出的手随即覆上了乳头。是这样惩罚吗，他揉捏着自己，可以这样惩罚我吗。  
“…灿衡，我就快回去了。”对面叹了口气说。  
“嗯。”灿衡的眼角又湿了，不知道是因为快感还是什么。  
“你这样害我好想家啊。”  
“哈…我怎么了…”  
“觉得你很需要我照顾的样子，没了我不行啊。”  
“你少自作多情了，我…我好得很…”快感几乎要累积到了顶点，连大脑也被占据，灿衡的语句开始破碎。  
“是吗，那我晚点回去吧？”  
“…不行！”高潮来临前灿衡颤抖地说出了这两个字，又怕发出太过露骨的声音似的猛地捂住了嘴才迎接那一刻。  
耳朵里轰轰作响，短暂地失去听力似的，所以他也不确定对面的笑声是不是确实发出的，他没有余力去求证，没等对方再说别的就立刻挂断了电话。

镐京一定听出了什么吧。余韵过后赵灿衡捂着脸想，刚才自己怎么会精虫上脑开始了这段单方面的“电话性爱”？不知道等镐京回来以后要怎么面对他才好。

“叮——”思绪再次被打断，这次是短信。

“镐京：  
刚才的声音很好听。  
下次还是等我回去再做吧。  
14:39  
2019.03.21”


	2. 2

金镐京发誓这是他这辈子第一次遇到这样的事。  
除了那个放太开的初恋让他感觉不受控以外他所有交往对象都是乖巧可爱并且依赖他的。  
哦，连室友也是这个样子。虽然这么形容一个跟他年龄大差不差的男人很奇怪。  
别人也觉得两个男人住在一起六七年很奇怪。不过他不在意，和一个合得来的人住在一起很重要啊。  
不过从他退伍回来以后就真的有点奇怪了，那期间是发生了很多事没错，导致他也没心思去想这种怪异从何而来，就提前习惯了。  
但今天他的室友——平时作风可以称得上中规中矩的室友，居然在跟他打电话的时候自慰。  
是听着他的声音做的吧。  
他隐约知道室友每天熄灯以后都在期待些什么。金镐京不是什么正直的人，抱着好玩的心态在界限内不考虑后果地做了一些几乎算得上是挑逗的行为。  
好朋友这么做没什么奇怪的，更何况睡在一张床上，想要没有肢体接触太难了。  
是，情理上是没什么不对，但在明知道对方是什么心情的情况下还这么做，他承认自己有点恶劣。

今天是他回国的日子了，他有点迫不及待想看到赵灿衡的反应。在上飞机前还发了一封简讯给对方，“好好在家等我吧。”  
赵灿衡没有回复。这当然很反常，但是在意料之内。  
想必已经紧张得抓耳挠腮了。

赵灿衡简直避无可避。他第一次那么希望自己和金镐京是分房睡的关系。这样他就可以把尴尬和尴尬的他一起锁在自己的小房间里。可是他的小房间早在大概五六年前就改造成书房和游戏房了。  
大概只有床底下能躲。

到国内已经是隔天，经历长途旅行的金镐京饿到不行了，即使要了两份飞行餐，那点量对他来说也只是塞牙缝。按照他以前的习惯应该在下飞机第一时间就去填饱肚子，但他今天急不可耐想回家看看家里那个人是什么样的表情了。  
肯定很好玩。

赵灿衡错误地估计了见面的场景，因为前一天晚上紧张过度到了半夜才睡着，那天上午金镐京到家时他根本睡得像个死猪，他设想的所有见面对白都没有派上用场。  
金镐京到家倒是不紧不慢地归置好行李又冲了个澡，接着又开始做起了早餐。  
哦，他在晾衣架看到了一个很精彩的东西，他的内裤。还是湿的。  
我不在的时候赵灿衡到底都干了些什么啊…看冰箱食物消耗量也是没吃什么东西的样子，要不就是每天都点外卖度日，明明是工作量不多的人还把生活过得这么没品质。

赵灿衡醒来的时候闻到了一阵隐隐的香味，还听到了油烟机的轰鸣，习惯了这样生活的他一时没有反应过来是有人出差刚回家，还把这当作是一个普通的早上打算接着睡个回笼觉。  
五秒后他突然反应过来然后打了个抖几乎要跳起来。可这时已经有个悠闲的圾拉着拖鞋的脚步声渐渐逼近。  
然而当下他只能做到飞快地把被子重新盖好然后装睡一件事了。

门“咔嚓”一声被打开，赵灿衡已经紧张得手心汗湿了，进门那个人还是一样悠闲地在床边坐下开始划手机，也没有要叫醒他的意思。  
一分钟两分钟过去，金镐京还是没有别的动作，甚至还时不时盯着手机轻笑，简直比工作还投入。  
刚才重新躺下的时候没有乔好姿势，赵灿衡左腿已经酸得不行，正打算趁他不注意悄无声息地活动一下。  
“醒了就快起来吃饭，懒鬼。”  
被子里的动作立刻定住。  
金镐京觉得自己快要憋不住笑了，赵灿衡是打算装死到底吗。  
他趴到赵灿衡枕头边，“流着汗装睡不难受吗？”  
赵灿衡这才缓缓睁开眼，还一副不清醒的样子打了个哈欠，“啊，你回来了。”  
“说废话，昨天不就给你发短信了吗。”  
“这样啊…我没看信息来着…”  
金镐京表情已经近乎扭曲，他转脸准备往外走，“饭弄好了，既然醒来就洗洗下去吃饭吧。总是这样不吃早餐可不行。”

看他准备下楼赵灿衡一口气刚准备松下来，就听到门口的人又补充了一句，“谢谢你帮我洗内裤了，不过下次可以和别的衣服一起放洗衣机洗。”


	3. 3

为了报答赵灿衡给他洗内裤，金镐京给他准备了一个小礼物。正好过两天要去拍摄可以用上。  
不是拍摄需要用，而是他觉得赵灿衡该在那个时候用。他甚至精心包装了那个不太正式的礼物，用慎重的表情把他交给赵灿衡。然后没等人家拆就夺门而出。  
“金镐京！你是不是有毛病？？？”  
金镐京一边想象着对方又羞又怒的表情一边无声狂笑。  
赵灿衡追出卧室把那块几乎没什么分量的面料——在他眼里就是几根破绳子的东西往金镐京头上扔去，“自己穿去吧猥琐皇太子！”  
金镐京一把接住，状似无辜道，“我又没让你单穿。你穿在里面除了我没人看得到。”  
除了你没人看得到。因为这句话赵灿衡再度不自在起来。  
“谁要给你看…”  
“在说什么？怎么音量也跟小鸟似的？”  
“没事。”  
如果不是恶作剧地要他穿去拍摄，他当然可以穿给镐京看。  
镐京要他怎么样都可以。  
可是这两天金镐京除了偶尔说些让他难堪的话一点也没有想要好好对待关于那天那通电话的事。赵灿衡很确定金镐京知道那天他在电话这头做了些什么，只是金镐京不提他也没有胆子先说。所以金镐京对于“室友用自己的内裤自慰”这件事到底是什么态度和最后那条讯息是什么意思赵灿衡都得不到答案。  
可能对他来说不重要吧。

关于那条只有两条线和一片三角形薄片的该死的丁字裤，在临出发去拍摄前，赵灿衡还是妥协了。  
谁让那位经纪人在他换衣服的时候突然破门而入然后守在门边说不换上就不要他出门，又让他快点弄好不要浪费时间。简直是倒打一耙。赵灿衡气闷但又想不出更好的方法反驳，只是瞪着经纪人说，“你还在这是要看着我换吗？”  
“不可以吗？”金镐京的视线和脚步都没有要挪开的意思。  
赵灿衡被他气笑了。速战速决地背对他把裤子和内裤一并扯了下来，露出了结实的屁股蛋，又飞快地穿上那个羞耻的东西，再用长裤把自己包得严严实实。  
“可以走了吗？”  
经纪人没再难为他，拎着一箱子衣服和熨斗去开车。赵灿衡低着头跟出去。

“你生气了。”金镐京启动车子，从后照镜里看着他。  
不生气，就是有点伤心。“你在捉弄我？”  
“冤枉啊。”金镐京这次凑到他耳边悄声说，“就是单纯想看你穿，你用了我的，这也算礼尚往来吧。”

金镐京实在太会挑时机，主动提了这事的结果就是一整场拍摄下来赵灿衡都心不在焉眼神飘忽脸红耳热，被摄影师噹了几次以后才勉强集中精神，化妆师补妆的时候还调侃他是想女朋友了。  
然而难以集中精神的原因主要还是经纪人耍赖逼着他穿上的丁字裤。  
他没有穿丁字裤的经验，一开始还没觉察到有什么不对，最多就是造型变态了一点。几分钟后他发觉随便动一动那根不听话的绳子就会摩擦到一个隐蔽的地方，在他的臀沟里上下活动，一段拍摄下来感觉那里像是被磨破了一样又刺又痒，被长裤包裹着的潮热更是放大了这些刺激。  
好想去抠一下，就一下子，趁没人注意。  
但是不行，穿的是紧身牛仔裤，也太难神不知鬼不觉地操作了吧。  
“摄影老师，”赵灿衡突兀地从布景里站起来，飞快地丢下一句“不好意思我要去个洗手间”就跑了。留下造型师和摄影师面面相觑。  
金镐京冲工作人员鞠了个躬表示抱歉以后也急忙跟了过去，拉住赵灿衡拽进更衣间落锁一气呵成。  
“怎么了？”  
赵灿衡已经开始解腰带，又因为太着急动作有点磕绊，金镐京自然地替他接手，顺利霸腰带和扣子打开以后又问了一遍，“怎么了？”  
赵灿衡用因为难受有些充血眼睛瞪他，“还不是因为你！”  
“啊，不舒服了吗？让我看看。”  
赵灿衡假装没发觉这行为有什么不对一样顺从地让金镐京把他翻转过来又把牛仔裤剥到大腿。  
“又痛又痒…”他嘟嘟囔囔地。  
“有这么严重吗…好像还真有点红了，”金镐京用一根手指勾起那条带子，一副认真的样子凑近查看那个部位，“不过好像没有破皮，是因为出汗了所以才难受吧？”  
赵灿衡有点承受不住这种注视，一把捂住脸说，“可以不要穿了吗？”  
金镐京松手，带子啪地一声弹回去，又温柔地帮他把裤子拉好，“不行，你不是答应我了吗？”  
赵灿衡对着金镐京一句拒绝的话也说不出口，重新自己乖乖把皮带穿好跟在经纪人屁股后面走回影棚，忍着屁股缝里微妙的瘙痒和刺痛完成拍摄了拍摄，又被浑然忘记了他身体某处不适的经纪人拉着步行去采买服装、吃饭、逛夜市加餐。终于能回家的时候他觉得自己已经百分之九十九能体会到痔疮患者的感受了。

一到家赵灿衡就憋不住火一拳揍向金镐京——虽然知道没什么用，金镐京一只手就能拦下来，他那一身薄肌也不过是练来拍照好看。金镐京拦住他不算，还笑他“最近脾气真是越来越差了。”  
赵灿衡听了这话跟被放气儿了的气球似的蔫下来。  
金镐京看着他这副没出息的样子突然兴致勃勃，凑到他眼睛前，“上次电话里的事，今天再做一次给我看吧？”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁字裤&失禁play

赵灿衡起初不知道他到底要怎么个看法。  
怎么看都很奇怪吧？  
金镐京没给他太多纠结的时间。在任何事情上都是这样，经纪人总是可以在最快的时间内选出最好的方案，他要做的就只是服从安排。  
比如现在他就被推倒在床上，经纪人没有任何犹豫地开始脱他的裤子。  
想必金镐京跟这条裤子已经很熟了吧？赵灿衡又开始跑火车。事情为什么会发展成现在这样呢？噢，是我先在和他通话的时候自慰，可是接下来的走向他一点也看不懂，为什么给他发那样的短信，为什么送丁字裤捉弄他，现在还要看他手冲，这个人去一趟美国把脑子吃坏了吗？  
“醒醒，”金镐京费劲吧啦地终于把那条裤子扯掉，贴心地留下丁字裤，拍拍他的屁股，“开机咯！”  
神经病。赵灿衡用眼神说了这三个字，红着脸的，“不能把那个脱掉吗？”  
“就穿着弄。”金镐京膝盖支在他身体两侧，在他眼前投下一片阴影，自上而下用审视的目光看着。  
“那要怎么…怎么做…”赵灿衡眼神开始飘向别的地方，其实有什么好问什么做的，他那根都已经被看得快要从那片小三角里弹出来了，“可以帮我…弄吗？”  
别看赵灿衡平时是个乖仔，在某些情况下他意外地有种不经大脑的大胆。  
金镐京用拇指在那个把布料洇湿的点上重重地摩挲了两下，就感觉到那东西活跃地抖动起来。赵灿衡感觉自己的呼吸和声音已经要藏不住了，只要是这个人，随便碰他哪里他都激动得不行。  
金镐京又把布料勾到一边，把那根探头探脑性器从侧边释放出来，让它和腿根贴在一起，“这样不就能自己做了吗？”  
赵灿衡只好颤颤地伸手握住它上下撸动起来，贪婪又胆怯地用余光看着金镐京的脸。  
镐京…在看着我。  
金镐京也被眼前的画面刺激着。赵灿衡已经渐入佳境慢慢忘记了羞耻这回事，身体好像打开开关一样，偶尔被自己的手刺激到敏感点连脚背都勾了起来，嘴里还失控地发出细微的声音，也不再偷偷摸摸地看他，转而用有些失焦的眼睛直直望着。  
金镐京鬼使神差地挑开绳子摸上了那个白天被过度摩擦到发红，若隐若现的部位，然后用食指拨弄起来。  
“啊啊啊…”赵灿衡一副难受得要哭出来的样子，“镐京，镐京不要…”可是前头分明因为这个动作冲动地吐出了透明的液体。金镐京没打算因为这种没诚意的求饶放过他，用另一手的两指一滴也不浪费地把那些分泌物抹下来送进赵灿衡嘴里搅动，“为什么要撒谎呢？你前面那根可不是这么说的。”  
赵灿衡一团混沌的大脑里冒出了“惩罚”两个字，前言不搭后语地含糊道“镐京…哥，要惩罚我吗？”  
金镐京有点意外，“想要我怎么做？”  
赵灿衡抓着他的手按在自己乳头上，“这里，哥，这里…嗯啊啊…”  
金镐京一点没客气直接攻击上那两点，赵灿衡胸部锻炼得好看，手感也不错，茶褐色的乳头被揉捏得挺立充血，硬得像个小石子，赵灿衡好像对于这惩罚很满意，抚慰阴茎的手也动得更快了，喘息声都变得更加急促，随时会倒不过气一样，长卷发被汗打湿凌乱地黏连在脸侧和脖颈，上衣也被卷起来卡在胳肢窝，一副毫不反抗任人玩弄的模样。  
“镐京哥…不行，要射了！”没有预兆地，赵灿衡突然弓起腰一阵抽搐，精液一股一股地喷射出来，因为太过强烈的快感夹起的双腿又被金镐京强硬地用腿隔开，而释放过后的性器没能得到休息，又被折磨了起来，金镐京用精液当作润滑手掌包裹着高潮后极度敏感的龟头摩擦，还时不时地用手指在肛门口打圈。  
赵灿衡哪里受过这种刺激，津液、泪液、汗液分不清谁是谁，一并无法抑制地往外流，又汇集到一起洇湿了枕头。嘴里呜呜地哭叫个不停，声音都控制不住高了八度。脑子里跟跑马灯一样只有“好可怕”和“好爽”两个词来回转。  
当然也没有余力回答金镐京不合时宜的“是谁教你自己做的时候玩奶头？”的问题，只能用连绵的呻吟回应。  
金镐京使坏地加快了手上的速度，果然满意地听到再次拔高的叫声。身下的人因为过火的快感小腹开始抽搐，像个虾子一样蜷成一团又脱力摊倒。  
“灿衡，喜欢我帮你做吗？”  
被一波波刺激得头脑发昏的赵灿衡无力回应，只能用雾气氤氲的眼睛看他，攥着床单的指尖颤抖发白。  
不知道过了多久，层层累积的快感终于令赵灿衡马眼一酸，一瞬间被可怕的失禁感侵袭，整个下半身都酥麻了起来。他仰着头发出了失声般地呻吟，紧接着就听到一阵淅淅沥沥的水声，喷溅了金镐京满手，打湿了腹部，身下的被褥也没能幸免地晕开一大片旖旎的水渍。金镐京还不放过他，又大力地撸动了几下直到他再也射不出任何东西。  
这次赵灿衡彻底连动一动脚趾的力气也没有了，可怜兮兮地摊在床上，丁字裤还穿着，拧成了布条，腹肌的沟沟壑壑和肚脐眼里都积满了自己射出来的东西，尿液和精液，混合在一起。两腿被打开，被玩弄过的穴口好似变得更红肿了一些。  
被玩到喷尿的感官刺激实在太过强烈，很长一段时间赵灿衡脑子里都是一片空白，好像醉酒断片，全身皮肉止不住反射性地颤抖。金镐京拥住他，安抚式地亲吻他头顶的发。  
震颤足足过了两分钟才平息，赵灿衡意识也渐渐回笼。

然后在金镐京怀里用手捂住脸，哭了。

太丢脸了所以哭了。赵灿衡甚至还哭得一抽一抽的，像小朋友一样因为喘不上气咳嗽起来。  
金镐京看得想笑，“有这么难过吗，只有我看到了啊。”  
赵灿衡一口咬在他颈根，带着哭腔骂，“为什么要那样啊！”  
“这不是很舒服吗？”  
赵灿衡没法反驳，索性把脸埋在他耳后不看他，两人呈现出一种亲密的交颈姿势。  
“不喜欢吗？”金镐京手又摸上刚被折磨过的地方，现在正湿嗒嗒没精神的耷拉着。  
赵灿衡闷闷地求饶，“别摸了，哥。”  
金镐京这次倒是听话，把手滑向了后穴，没等赵灿衡开口阻止就先发制人，“为什么你连被摸这里都会爽？这里用过吗？”  
“嗯，用过，”赵灿衡这几天都被臊习惯了也懒得再害羞了，“每天拉屎都用。”  
“我说认真的，”金镐京抽了一下他屁股蛋，“没有和男人…过？”  
“我以前女朋友你不是都认识吗？！我那么久没有谈恋爱你也知道，而且我…”而且我天天和你待在一起，每天除了工作上的人见的就是你，而且…而且我那么喜欢你，你不知道吗？  
赵灿衡下意识地把后面这些话都咽了回去。  
知道又怎么样呢。  
他们可以住在一起六七年，交友圈都完全重叠，可以依偎着睡在一张床上，可以悄悄用对方的衣物自慰，可以送露骨的小礼物，甚至可以做那档子事…只要不做到最后一步，什么都可以用关系好来解释。可是…可是一旦把暧昧揭开，他们什么都不是。  
一直放任自己这么依赖他不太妙吧。

金镐京不像赵灿衡想得那么多。在电话自慰那一出之前他甚至没有认真审视过赵灿衡对他的过分顺从和迷恋，他只把这个当作“性格合得来才能住在一起那么久”的凭据和父亲过世后内心需要被填补的表现。  
现在知道了…不讲明只是因为他太享受暧昧和这个战战兢兢除了工作生活连欲望都被他主导的赵灿衡。  
他被他圈养，像宠物一样，一切都仰赖于他。他现在就是逗弄宠物的饲主，用食物诱惑他，又不肯痛快地给食。  
金镐京想的一向简单：他要这个宠物永远离不开自己。

几个月后赵灿衡接到一个电话。  
“你好，是赵灿衡理事吗？我们是全知干预视角节目组…”  
等他挂了电话以后在一旁侧躺着划手机的金镐京猜抬起眼皮问，“是工作吗？”  
赵灿衡好像受到了不小的冲击，“是全干视，说要拍你…拍我们。”  
金镐京毫不意外，之前的节目赵灿衡小小的出镜已经颇引起一番讨论，全干视冲着什么找他们用脚趾头想也知道。无非就是打打bromance暧昧擦边球，反响好的话还可以借势让赵灿衡曝光率提高一些，说不定以后会有更多的工作，总归是件好事。

赵灿衡对于这件事有点小抗拒，而金镐京太快就拍板决定接下这个邀约，他也没什么理由提出反对。以至于后来在全干视被访问时不小心说出了一些心里话。  
“听说作为经纪人也有不太想接到的电话吗？”  
“全干视。”赵灿衡尴尬地笑笑，又赶忙解释到，“因为是要拍经纪人，觉得有点奇怪…总之很复杂。”  
真的好奇怪啊。  
全干视想拍到的是bromance，肯定希望他们有一些亲密的互动。  
可是自从他们关系因为那一次电话和后续的连锁事件以后就悄悄变味，一直处在一种微妙窘迫的气氛里。他实在不知道在镜头前要怎么表现比较好。在这个节骨眼上接受这种节目拍摄真的是好事吗。  
奇妙的是开拍以后即便有些小活动是跟着节目组rundown走，金镐京居然真的能做到旁若无人，就好像这是他们自己策划的一样自然。赵灿衡不免也被感染放开和他互动起来。  
只是摄影机撤离以后拍摄时那种天然愉快的情绪像是被突然抽走，奇怪的空气又回到两个人所处的空间里来。

金镐京这边的内心活动显然完全不同。明明那次强迫对方自渎以后自认有点过分没再做过什么出格举动的，为什么赵灿衡表现得越来越尴尬和疏远了？  
甚至在拍摄间隙搬了个家，理由是工作方便。  
那种小地方有什么可方便的？  
这么想的自己感觉像在闹脾气，不过他还是想尽办法跟到对方那个新家去了。  
“我也是为了工作方便啊，正好明天的行程在你这附近。”  
“而且全干视拍摄的时候我们也得住一起比较好吧？”  
这样还住一起才奇怪吧？？观众会喜欢看到这么奇怪的场面吗？

搬来第三天晚上金镐京又自发上门报道的时候赵灿衡已经接受了这个事实：就算搬家他还是没法摆脱和经纪人朝夕相处，每天都有各种原因，有理有据，无从辩驳。

最可怕的是他后来发现观众们还真是挺喜欢看经纪人和艺人没事放着大房子不住挤个小出租屋的场面。  
现在的网民还有救吗？

网民真的没救了。第一次全知播出以后不仅在国内的网站掀起一波小热度，赵灿衡发现自己instagram居然还涌进一些中文评论，于是捡回以前去中国发展时用的微博账号打了个招呼。  
没想到反响还挺热烈的。  
赵灿衡傻笑，虽然大多中文评论看不懂，但是大家好像都还挺喜欢他的样子。他又趁热打铁发了几张节目的截图，配文“朋友”。  
给节目造势嘛。  
“你在看什么？”金镐京凑到他身边。  
“没什么，”赵灿衡收拾表情，“就是中国的一个社交app，以前去拍戏的时候申请过账号——好多人在讨论我们啊，还有一个hashtag，里面都是我们的照片…”  
金镐京一点不见外地拿过他手机点进那一行小蓝字刷了起来，虽然一个字都看不懂……等等，这是什么…  
他挑眉，“赵灿衡，你确定你知道这个tag里面都在说什么吗？”，随手点开了一张图片就画的是有着他们俩特征的小人在亲吻，那些拼着奇奇怪怪图片的长图拉到底更是不堪入目。  
赵灿衡还没来得及细看，当然没注意到那些疯狂的内容，正想凑过去一探究竟，金镐京就手快地直接关掉这个软件退出后台，然后把手机塞回他手里。  
“也没什么，就是一些可爱的小画。明天还要早起，该睡了。”

哦。  
有什么好藏的，我想看也能看得到。  
奇怪。

赵灿衡看到话题里埋藏在节目截图深处各种姿势的画以后烫手般地把手机关上扔到电脑桌上，又用被子把脑袋蒙住。  
要死，网民真是疯了。

在异国的网路上金镐京和赵灿衡都已经各种姿势做了一遍，还在不同的时空里用不同的的身份谈恋爱。  
国内的网友们居然也在隐晦地讨论他们的性取向。  
甚至身边的朋友、前辈、后辈都有人打电话来言语暧昧地关心他们最近是在节目上“走出柜门”了吗。

不至于吧？  
不都搬家了吗。  
赵灿衡觉得荒唐的同时也心惊，如果因为这个节目害到金镐京——还什么都没发生他就已经开始想象将来网路和报章杂志登超大标题“抒情皇太子Tei与同性友人关系匪浅，歌迷一片嘘声”，底下全是在骂他死基佬变态男的评论，汉堡店也生意惨淡，金镐京因为这些恶评无法再上任何电视节目和参演音乐剧…把自己吓出一身冷汗。  
“下次录影我们是不是该解释一下，大家都在说我们关系不对劲的事。”他编辑了一条信息发给正排练的人。  
“怎么了，网上说什么不好的话了吗？”大概是觉得传信息太麻烦，两分钟以后对方直接一个电话打了回来，背景音里还能隐隐听到别的演员在彩排的声音。  
“不是什么大事，你先忙你的不用这么着急打回来…”  
“你很在意他们说什么吗？”那边利落地直奔主题，“我看过那些话，没什么恶意，也有前辈打电话给我问过，我一直都没当回事。”  
“……”赵灿衡在意得几乎要做噩梦，“但是我觉得还是说一下比较好，我不希望大家误会。”  
电话那头的人好像不太放在心上，随口应了，又说自己要去排练就把电话挂了。

实际上金镐京被赵灿衡气得头大。  
喜欢我的是你，打电话说想我的是你，在床上随便我摆弄的也是你。  
现在跟我说要对大家澄清谣言，不想被误会。  
好啊。

“现在欢迎我们秋季音乐会的最后一位嘉宾，演员赵灿衡！”歌手兼主持人Tei也就是金镐京本人顶着一张融化了的滑稽油彩joker脸报幕，“掌声有请！”  
台下观众好像更加激动起来，有几个年轻女孩甚至边鼓掌边发出了“woohoo”的喝彩声。  
“大家好，我是，”金刚狼赵灿衡看了一眼远处节目组的机位，重新措辞，“我是Tei的经纪人，赵灿衡。”  
主持人身体放松地倚在吧台边，但眼神认真地和他对视，“今天是演员赵灿衡，请重新自我介绍一下吧。”  
赵灿衡傻笑一声，“大家好，我是演员赵灿衡。”  
旁边的主持人这才满意地点头，小小地接了一句“不是经纪人”。  
台下的女观众又开始发出激动的喊叫，举着手机拍个不停。  
金镐京举手示意，然后举着话筒郑重地说道，“虽然很多人都知道，这位是Tei的经纪人，我是赵灿衡的经纪人，但好像很多人看了节目对我们有很大误会，说我们是朋友以上的关系，甚至连朋友也来问。”  
赵灿衡一脸无辜地附和，“我的后辈也都在问。”  
“都在怀疑性取向。”  
“但就算说不是——”  
“好像也有点奇怪？”  
…  
连排演也没有，两个人一唱一和讲脱口秀似的开始解释了起来。  
观众被逗得哈哈大笑，起哄的同时好像也认可了这段“澄清”。

但是赵灿衡胸口酸涨得不行，明明是自己要求的…但是作为认真喜欢对方的人，Tei那么主动地解释，不知道该开心还是难过才好。

就算有一点点的难过也算是合理吧？

—————————————


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了写醉酒&认错人吃醋梗加的一章，未完待续。这一系列基本就是各种肉梗硬凑，整个故事线不太通顺请不要在意。

隔天排练完Tei回到汉堡店的时候正看到赵灿衡在不要脸地撒酒疯。  
说撒酒疯可能有点过分了，但赵灿衡今晚干的事实在太值得生气了。  
披头散发、神志不清的抱着一个男人，还靠在人家怀里咬耳朵。  
英基看到Tei出现更加尴尬了，从赵灿衡喝上头开始他就已经很尴尬了。不过现在这个场面他和他朋友们也得负责，谁让赵灿衡平时滴酒不沾，今天聚餐他们喝起来也憋不住要灌他一次，那位好像也自我放纵一样完全没有推拒就干了。  
谁知道他一杯就醉？？  
醉了以后眼睛可能也糊住了，抱着他镐京镐京叫个不停，还要凑到耳边跟他掏心掏肺。  
天知道他听到多少不堪入耳的话。  
这像是昨天还在对着台下大喊自己喜欢女人的人吗？  
我不想听你对Tei哥的告白啊啊啊耳朵烂掉了！  
而且现在Tei的脸有多黑，英基心就有多慌。  
我会不会被暗杀然后拿去做汉堡肉饼。

虽然很少喝酒，金镐京也不是没见过赵灿衡喝醉了什么样，暗杀店员做肉饼这种事他当然不会干。  
他也只不过是看着英基哼哼冷笑一声，然后大力把赵灿衡拽起来。  
赵灿衡看也没看一巴掌就扬起来，“谁…谁！谁弄我！”  
金镐京一点不费力地制住他，咬牙切齿地说，“赵灿衡，谁让你喝那么多的？”  
英基感觉自己又被放冷箭了。忍不住往金弟弟身边挪了挪。  
赵灿衡费力地看看他，然后咧嘴傻笑，“镐京啊，你怎么跑这里站着了？”

实在看不下去赵灿衡在那里丢人现眼，金镐京用他一贯的高效率把赵灿衡带回家里，指挥这个醉汉去淋浴，又怕他一个人在里面滑倒或睡过去，自己也跟着进卫生间在隔间外洗漱，顺便盯着他别把自己放倒在浴室。  
目前看来还是没有醉到失智，自己洗澡没什么问题，也没有站不稳的迹象。  
只是。  
“赵灿衡！洗完澡为什么不穿衣服？”  
赵灿衡蹦到床上，不耐烦道，“热死了，不穿。”  
算了，不穿就不穿，知道去床上睡觉不是睡地上就行。  
就是遛着鸟还这么蹦不难受吗。  
金镐京排练了一天还要照顾醉汉疲倦得不行，也飞速地进淋浴间冲了个澡准备睡觉。  
一进被窝就有个光溜溜的东西缠上来。  
“你不是热吗？贴那么紧干嘛？”金镐京推他。  
赵灿衡开始耍赖，“就要贴！”  
而且他不仅要贴，还张开四肢像树袋熊一样挂在金镐京身上。  
“喂，你这样我怎么睡觉啊？”金镐京感觉到有个不太妙的位子隔着衣服贴在他肚皮上。  
“不许睡，”赵灿衡好像觉得很舒服似的动两下腰蹭了蹭，然后命令道：“再帮我做一次上次那个。”  
金镐京假装没明白他说什么，手直接摸到后处，“哦，弄这里这么喜欢吗？”  
赵灿衡好像完全忘记害羞这回事，理直气壮地抓着他另一只手放到自己阴茎上，“这里。”  
“那你乖乖躺好。”  
赵灿衡终于放弃了那个树袋熊姿势展开身体平躺在床上，一副大爷我今天就是来享受的样子。金镐京俯身亲吻着他的肚脐，然后一路向下，直接用舌头舔吻那个已经半硬的东西。  
“等等…”这动作太出格，赵灿衡一开始被吓一跳。对方也不像那些色情片里夸张地把整根含进嘴里，只是用细密的吻照顾了每一个角落，然后着重舔了上方的小洞。  
金镐京本来觉得自己累得能马上倒头就睡，但看到赵灿衡今天这副样子他又觉得直接睡了未免太无聊。  
他挤了一大滩润滑剂在赵灿衡小腹上，然后抹向腿间，臀缝和胸口。  
赵灿衡被酒精侵蚀得迟钝了的神经也感受到了一丝危机。  
果然后穴有什么东西慢慢钻进来。心想虽然有点奇怪但暂时没感受到什么不适，而且前面也没有忘记被照顾这点让他很满足，他就没出息地不打算反抗了。  
反正镐京一直都让他很爽的。  
“今天晚上抱着英基干嘛呢？”金镐京一边做着手上的动作一边状似不经意地问。  
过了这么久还冲了个澡赵灿衡早就醒得七七八八，想起自己干的傻事最怕的就是被问到这题。  
“我认错人了…啊啊啊！”  
金镐京好像不是很满意这个回答，用拇指重重地摩擦了顶端，在后穴抠挖的手指也在寻觅着那个能让赵灿衡崩溃的点。  
“我，我喝醉了没有看清，我以为是你…”赵灿衡讲话已经带上了点哭腔。  
“那你在对‘我’干什么呢？”  
“呃啊啊…不行…”好可怕，体内某一点被挤压着传来了一股通电似的感觉，被晾在一边翘得高高的阴茎也因为这刺激兴奋地弹了一下，吐出透明的滑液来。赵灿衡无法回答，只能抓着金镐京的手臂拼命摇头。后穴里的手指找到敏感点便持续地攻击，黏糊糊的润滑液被手指捅进去又带出来，穴口的小绒毛一缕缕地贴在皮肤上，也随着抽插的动作进出。  
金镐京见捉着自己手臂的那只手用力得青筋都爆出来了，他安抚式地捋了两把茎身，又强硬地往那水淋淋的小洞里加了一根手指。  
他一直很愿意用各种手段让赵灿衡舒服，就连所谓“惩罚”也是各种羞耻却能带来极端快感的方式。赵灿衡的快感被他掌控这件事带来的满足感更甚于性高潮。

赵灿衡只感觉到身后的甬道越来越涨，一直在被撑大，前列腺被捣弄带给他从来没有体验过的怪异又强烈的快感，怪异得想尖叫，想紧紧绞着双腿射出来，可被冷落的器官涨得发红发烫却迟迟无法到达顶点。仅仅是一次想要自己伸手抚摸就被金镐京抓了件t恤绑住他的手。  
“你知道理论上来说每个男人都是可以只靠后面高潮的吗？”金镐京在他耳边低语，“灿衡应该也可以吧？”  
“不行…不行的哥，求你了，镐京哥！”  
金镐京将他两腿抬起压向胸口，叫他眼睁睁地看着那个小口顺从地将三指都吞食进去，括约肌还贪婪地地翕动着，周围的的润滑液已经被捣得浑浊发白，缓缓地往下流。赵灿衡只看了一眼就忍不住闭上眼——这具身体过于直白地写满了他有多渴望金镐京，多盼望被他折磨。  
赵灿衡一面急促地喘一面用微不可闻的声音请求，哥，可以不要用手吗？  
不要用手，要用哪里？  
金镐京本来不觉得性只有单一的插入行为。可这时赵灿衡又带着点不满问，“你，你是不是不想和我那样？”  
看来是酒还没全醒。  
但他真的无法拒绝这样的要求了。

顾不上一件件把衣服脱掉，金镐京直接扯开裤子边缘把已经发硬发烫的下体释放出来，然后握着它慢慢顶进那个被操弄太久有点闭不拢的小洞。  
赵灿衡此刻才确实地有了一种自己属于金镐京的感受，这感受满溢得他几乎要落下泪来。  
金镐京略有些急切地直直往里操，每一下都准确滑过他的g点顶到底。不知道是不是太激动的原因，从被进入的第一下赵灿衡就随着顶撞的动作射了出来，就这样持续几次直到再射不出东西来。  
但是还不够。赵灿衡才刚刚尝到甜头，两腿勾住金镐京的腰，要求着更多。对方大概也读懂了这暗示，猛地加速。胯骨拍打臀肉的声音，穴口的液体被捣成白沫的声音，过速的心跳，还有自己嘴里含糊的呻吟，无一不提示着赵灿衡他有多么放荡，多么令人害臊。  
金镐京火上浇油：“灿衡，今天这样又会尿出来吧？”  
赵灿衡用被束缚的双手勾住他的脖子，顶着一张潮红发烫的脸皮大着胆子说，“那哥哥就把我操尿出来吧。”  
金镐京不会让他失望，不管是工作上还是生活上，就连现在在床上，他也只会把他的宠物“照料”到最好。  
他双手抬着赵灿衡腰侧，用龟头抵在那个最敏感的位置持续又密切地挺动。  
灿衡感觉后穴都快被摩擦得出火，前头也早已经又硬了起来，被操得在肚皮上甩来甩去，淫液涂得满肚子都是。被快感支配的大脑已经组织不出任何有意义的语言，满嘴“哥”“镐京”好爽”还有类似呜咽的呻吟，激得金镐京忍不住直接捅进最深处。赵灿衡被这一下顶的快喘不过气来，金镐京还牵他的手去按着他的小腹说，可以摸到我呢。  
真的可以…赵灿衡隔着自己的皮肉感受着里面骨碌骨碌滑动的东西，那感觉很神奇，他的体内体外都被占据了。  
“我被你操坏了。”  
金镐京吻他的额角，“我会把你修好的。”  
但是金镐京接下来只是把他操得更坏了，把他操得湿哒哒、水淋淋的，射出来的白液喷到自己肚脐上、乳头上，也喷在金镐京没来得及脱下来的睡衣上。但是还没完，身后的动作又加快加重，沾满精液和润滑剂的乳头也被大力地揉捏，连接处粘腻火热得像要融化了一样，流下淫靡的液体来。  
这感觉已经太过头了，根本无处可逃，到最后赵灿衡只能用叫哑了的嗓子哀求“哥…不要了…求你了…”  
在不知道第几次体内的肉棒重重地顶上那块软肉后，赵灿衡终于迎接来了那熟悉的酸胀的失禁感，随着金镐京的动作一股一股地尿了出来。高潮带动后穴讨好似的收缩，紧紧包裹着前端的潮湿又温暖的触觉让金镐京也崩不住一股脑射进那里面。  
阴茎被抽离时发出了“啵”的一声，带出来一股浊液，从那个合不拢的小洞里汨汨地顺着尾椎骨流到床单上。  
紧缚在手腕上的东西被轻柔地解开，金镐京侧躺下用自己大一号的身体环住赵灿衡的，抚摸着他痉挛的肌肉和被汗湿的长卷发，两个人热烫的皮肤互相熨贴，就这么带着疲倦和满足，还有一身荒淫的痕迹沉沉睡去。

———————————


End file.
